tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/stay night: Chilling Winter Chapter Five: Berserker
Einzbern Castle was so extravagant Shirou thought he’d stepped into a fairy tail. They entered through the foyer, which was almost as large as any fancy dinning all Shirou had seen--which granted, was only two--but was pretty empty, save for a few tables and chairs by the wall, probably for guests, and a six window skylight on the roof, with a single, large, sparkling shandlier dangling off, lighting the entire room. Next was the dinning room, through a door on the opposite end of the foyer. A noticeable table sat in the middle. It went almost from one end of this room to the next, not touching either wall, the room being even larger than the foyer, the tale joined by chairs so plentiful Shirou didn’t even care to count them. A skylight sporting thirty two windows shown on the ceiling, the light may have blinded him, if it wasn’t dark outside, due to the position he was standing at. Illya gazed over at him and gave a pleased grin at how astonished he looked. “Impressed.” Illya said in a carefree tone. Shirou just slowly shook his head ‘yes’ completely silent. “I inherited this house from my mother, Irisaviel von Einzbern, who died when I was very young.” “The entire place belongs to you?” Shirou questioned, his head moving from one direction to the next repeatedly. “Yep.” She responded matter-of-fact. “It gets boring a lot, but it’s nice to always have peace and quiet.” “You live here alone?” He asked. “No.” She replied. “Sella and Leysritt were hired by grandfather to be my maids and caretakers. But everything is owned by me, and they take orders from me.” The walls were littered with pictures a-plenty, of all sizes. The largest one briefly caught Shirou’s eyes because of how similar she looked to Illya, figuring it must have been her mother. Shirou gazed out one of the windows, on the other side of the room, and saw nothing but death should he happen to fall. He didn’t even know there was a cliff in Fuyuki City. “Careful.” Illya whispered playfully. “My family’s castle was built on this cliff for extra protection.” She exclaimed. “My grandfather has always been paranoid...in fact, overly paranoid, if you ask me. The cliff is meant to protect us from one end, and the forest from the other. Pretty ridiculous, huh?” Shirou agreed. He hardly ever hears any extreme criminal activity taking place in Fuyuki City. It’s a pretty peaceful town, so it would take extreme paranoia to possess the desire to lock them away this far. Illya motioned for him and they continued. Shirou peered back briefly, and saw a different door, which he thought went to the kitchen. There was one moor door, but it was closed. This door led to the back porch, which was really small compared to the rest of the house. Outside was the courtyard, which was at least three times the size of the courtyard at the Emiya residence. The grass was greener than Shirou had ever seen, despite winter getting closer, and the center held a gigantic swimming pool with all the water drained out of it, and must have been at least fifty feet deep. The courtyard was summoned mostly by more buildings that made up the rest of the Castle, but Illya dragged him over to a gate on the left side, which Lysritt promptly and silently unlocked. It swung open, the swing creaking so loudly that Shirou had to cover his ears. “Out we go.” Illya exclaimed. “This path will take you do the second housing district in Fuyuki City, and from there you can make it to the Matou Mansion.” Illya snapped her fingers, and Sella responded by pulling a flashlight out of her robes and handing it to Shirou, who accepted. He flickered it on toward the forest, and it lit the entire path, even though it was pitch black outside. “My family has connections to the Japanese military, so we were able to acquire plenty of military flashlights.” She said. “Keep it, we have more than we need.” “Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Shirou said, reaching out her hand for a shake. Illya giggled at the gesture, but accepted anyways. Shirou left, quickly sprinting up the path before him, his flashlight in hand pointed forward; it was another part of Einzbern forest, but this section had an obvious trial, which didn’t seem to have any traps on it. When he was out of sight, Sella walked up behind Illya, arms crossed, the other attendant standing next to her. “I still don’t understand why you helped him. You realize he’s an enemy, right?” “Of course I do.” Illya replied. “I’m not as dumb as he is. I just wanted to see what kind of person he was.” “And what did you learn?” Lysritt asked. She sounded more gentle and laid back than Sella, slowly closing her eyes as she spoke. “When the time comes, he’ll be the easiest Master do dispose of.” Illya said, giving a menacing grin, command seals appearing on the back of her hand for only five brief seconds before disappearing again. All of a sudden, monstrous thuds shook the ground and these three women as well. Illya titled her head diagonally behind her, and saw a monstrosity of a beast, dark brown skin and dark black, extremely long, thick hair, muscles that would make any body builder jealous--or perhaps horrified--and a fifty pack abs--if that was even a thing. He must have been at least ten feet tall, if not more, and had a menacing, almost demonic glare, his fists, tightly clenched. “Now then.” Illy awhispered. Sella and Lysritt appeared to be somewhat frightened of him, as they backed far away, with distressed expressions. “Let’s see how strong big brother Shirou really is. Right, Berserker?” Berserker just growled while the rest were completely silent; even though he appeared a mindless beast, he shook his head ever so slightly, as if he understood what Illya was saying to him. Flames engulfed the Emiya residence, quickly breaking down and melding the walls and ceiling, and shattering the glass, the fire spreading to the grass, Archery training building, and the shed. From across town sirens could faintly b e heard, responders to the state of arson Shirou’s house was in. Archer and Rider were still battling, both of them noticeably more wounded than before. Archer had his left eye closed, a small amount of blood trickling down his cheek his clothes were ripped all over, but appeared to be repairing gradually over time. Rider, panting due to a lack of breath, was missing a few front and back teeth, and bleeding from her mouth and eyes, as well as having numerous cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over her visible skin. The flames surrounded, causing them both to sweat profusely, the liquid soaking into their eyes, making it difficult to see. Archer’s bow was cocked, an arrow ready to fire, and Rider was hunched over deep, her daggers in her hands. Although Shinji was nowhere to be seen, Archer angled his bow to his left and fired. The bolting arrow parted the flames like nothing, revealing Shinji’s location; masqueraded by the crackling fire. His face struck with that of brief horror, but Rider used one dagger to block the arrow, and the other to charge from above, each one attached to chains so long, and so well controlled, she was able to stand clear on the other side of the courtyard as she did it. Rushing through the flames, the blades coated in fire and struck Archer several times in a row on the arms, legs, chest, and back, catching him off guard, the extreme heat induced by the blades creating wounds much worse than the normal ones. Although seemingly not phased at first, he suddenly bent to his knees, coughing up blood. Both Rider and Shinji gave pleased grins, Shinji’s appearing more sinister than hers. When his wounds began to slowly heal, however, he still appeared to be in pain, gripping his chest, his bow on the ground by his side. Damn Shirou. Archer thought, rising to his feet, legs shaking. An oppertunity opened, and Rider assaulted, but Archer leaped high up into the air, beginning to levitate, his flbow floating up toward him, which he grabbed once he reached the peak of his height. Archer gazed after, and saw blinking red and blue lights steadily approaching their location; he could hear the sirens now, which where muffled to him by the flames before. The smoke created by the fire rose high above his head, but was transparent enough toward the top so he could easily see through it. “Rider, get him now!” Shinji demanded, pointing up at him with an agrily worried expression. “I can’t reach.” She responded nonchalant, realizing that her enemy was just barely out of reach. Archer started to float away, and Shinji noticed, scowling. “Running away, coward!?” He hissed. “I hate to leave this battle unfinished, but it appears my Master might be in some sort of trouble, so I should take my leave.” He explained. “Why dyou care about that little twirp anyways? Shinji inquired. “Just drop his ass, you’d be better off.” “While I don’t necessarily deny that claim,” ARcher responded, grinning, “I still need my Master to remain in this war.” “Untrue.” Rider broke in, her face donning a serious stature. “You are of the Archer Clss, who doesn’t require a Master to continue participating.” “Even so, it’s different for every Archer, and I’m not sure how long I’d be able to remain materialized without him.” With that, Archer flew away, his sudden burst making a booming crackling sound, the gust of wind it caused putting out a tiny section of the flames around him, which reignited almost instantly afterwards. He was out of sight in half a second. As the fighting ceased, Rider tilted her head toward the ski, the sound of the sirens beaming through her ears finally. “Master.” Rider said, standing up straight and turning to him. “We should go, I here some sort of loud noises approaching, we should not be seen. Shinji gritted his teeth in fury, but said nothing. He didn’t hear anything, but he knew Servants had hearing five times greater than that of a human’s, so didn’t question it. Rider turned around and bent down, her hands tucked below and passed her back, her palms facing her Master. Reluctantly, mentally praying that nobody sees them, he climbed onto her back, wrapping his arms around her neck tightly, gripping his hands together. Rider’s hands placed firmly underneath his legs as she lifted him up off of the ground against her back. With one swift motion, she leaps high up into the air, possessing enough strength and stamina to clear the entire burning building before she hit the ground. After sticking the landing she began to run, Shinji showing visible discomfort on his face, struggling to keep holding on, fire trucks and cop cars arriving from the opposite direction, nobody noticing them as they bolted passed. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fate/stay night: Chilling Winter Chapters